Rac's adventure
by theunknowingclaw213
Summary: A Pokemon named rac is forced to live on his own will because of a terrible accident that caused his race and parents to die rated T for gore sorry for lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon* i didn't get the idea of the shadow Pokemon from team cipher or whoever it was,it came from my mind!

Long ago there lived a species of Pokemon that were the super predators there typing was shadow they had no weakness because of there killed anything that went against them and were the most smartest Pokemon in that time had wrist blades weapons that shot out laser and it was the time of the first had numbers on there side and Fearless went extinct due to an ambush of Pokemon that were lead by the swords of justice.

The battle went like this(flashback in time)"OK I want the group divided into 40 people!yelled cobalion"."Then we attack said a calmer voice known as vizrion"."OK go shouted terrakion".

The Pokemon attack from all sides surrounding them and killing them it was a bloody war ground,imagine blood every where lifeless bodies.

When the predators herd it...it was to late...most were evacuated from the place but died, except some a young child and the ultimate other Pokemon had the advantage because the Pokemon were sleeping,the ultimate predator weakened there defenses.

The younger Pokemon that survived known as Rac vowed and said"I will kill all the people who killed my race!he race was known as "the lost ones".  
Death will come to them all said Rac

.

.

.

The ultimate predator surveyed the area and smirked and cloaked walking slowly deeper into the woods, young rac looked for any signs of life but saw nothing then movement from some and it went over to him."I'm sorry for your loss said Two-block."What loss" said Rac Two-block sighed "your family is dead" Rac couldn't believe it but knew it was no use looking for them he would have been killed to

"Let's go"said Two-block,Rac followed behind and looked back one final time.  
Then hurrying to follow they past more sights then Two-block flipped in air and landed on his slowly got back up and looked around he turned on thermal vision on his mask(sorry didn't mention Two-block got geared up before leaving well back to the story)he looked around again before his laser/plasma pistol attached to his shoulder auto a injured enemy Pokemon came out of the bushes,it was a absol it glared at Two-block and ran up to Two-block to fast and slashed him and he hit a tree and the absol kept using slash till Two-block was motionless anger flooded into Rac he then used shadow(same thing as psychic but for shadow type)and the absol hit a ran up to Two-block...Two-block was dead...Rac took Two-blocks wrist blades and put them on and look at the he got to the absol he was standing up now Rac put the absol on his knees then stabbed the absol with the blades then decapitating the absol taking his head.(if you want to visualize it or how it happens look at the predator decapitating Stan's in predator 2). 

So what did you think of that chapter?Tell me what you think In the review section.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Things like decapitating pokemon heads would have earned him honor in his he left to go to his home he gathered all of the weapons his clan had and took them combined them refined most of the ones he found,he was going on a journey to kill the swords of justice and the ultimate predator.

(Present/fast forward in time)older Rac woke up and growled getting up and gearing up for had on a

mask that hides your face and let's you see thermal vision, and he had a cloak that made him invisible then he had wrist blades, finally he had a gun that auto-fired at its target. He went from roof to roof after a letter he received that was a challenge.

When he made it there were continuous crunching sounds then policemen(I'm not adding officer Jenny)fell to the ground dead...ha you thought an ambush would work?!

Then a figure can out of a cloak,yes it answered. Now we fight Rac only smirked behind his mask(que awesome battle music)Rac was using his wrist blades while the Pokemon was using his own claws the Pokemon leaped at Rac when he just moved out of the way. Then Rac was in front of him he started slashing the charmeleon then the charmeleon used fire blast making Rac move out of the way then Rac used shadow ball it was it was very deadly. Ash and co. where nearby and heard the explosion of the shadow ball they saw the scene a crater on the ground and 2 Pokemon fighting.

Rac look at charmeleon before using slash and making him go back with a large gash.(end awesome battle music)Then ash yelled for them to stop but Rac only ignored him,then ash said"charizard use fire blast" so charizard did and it stopped them but only angered Rac,fine Rac growled do it again Rac shouted. Charizard did do it again then Rac was at charizards level in air then used what he called "pain blow" he used slash then stabbing charizard on the rib area charizard roared in pain falling to the ground.(Rac's pov) I smirked watching charizard fall then I teleported back where I was battling "what a waste of wrist blade"I said then Ash rushed over to charizard who was bleeding out."take him to the Pokemon center" said Ash, May and Brock took charizard to the Pokemon center.

I smiled as the charmeleon was just dumbfounded I used that to my advantage."Iron slash I yelled"then the charmeleon went flying I started walking away from the scene.(end of pov)Ash was enraged,"pikachu use thunderbolt shouted ash" then it hit Rac,Ash thought he fainted but he was wrong. Rac felt the thunderbolt hit but had no effect then Rac heard pikachu use volt tackle then Rac had a flashback(commence flash back)young Rac saw his dad being hit by a volt tackle and fainted and the raichu used iron tail creating a scar and his fathers chest. Then he saw the raichu being taken up from the ground and then failing dead he questioned that moment the later realizing his father used shadow.(end of flash back)Rac knew how much damage would do then when pikachu was close to him he grabbed pikachu's neck Ash and pikachu where dumbfounded Rac just smirked the mask surprisingly didn't go out when pikachu used thunder bolt.

Pikachu was scared now Rac looked into pikachu's eyes then he knew what his dad would have said "don't kill prey if know its not worth it"then let go of pikachu. That surprised pikachu and Ash then he dissapeared. Ash was confused but was thankful he didn't hurt pikachu then they went to the Pokemon center to check on charizard."No way"max said "its true" Ash said so that Pokemon had mercy on pikachu yup,why do think it did that ash just shrugged then continued eating,"I half to keep on looking" said a unknown voice then some minions came in,we found out were the Pokemon has last battled said a grunt."well track it shouted the mysterious voice"yes boss said the grunt and ran off ill finally have it in my power...


	3. Chapter 3

The past

Rac teleported to the hall of origin(Rac's pov) Arceus get your ass out here Rac yelled! Since it was at midnight most of the legendaries woke up, Arceus rushed out to see Rac "your still alive I see"Arceus said, yes now I need to know the name of a trainer with a red cap and pokeball on it? I asked. *Sighs* "you need to stop asking me to define humans names" Arceus said, ok was my reply. His name is Ash now go away bef-(end of Rac's pov) "before what" asked Rac then felt a presence of the legendaries and shrugged it off "goodbye Arceus have fun explaining who I am"taunted Rac. So... asked Rayqauza "who was that" ummm said Arceus, then Arceus saw Victni ask Victini he knows then Arcues rushed back to his room.

Victini ran for his life only to be caught by mesprit. She teleported him and her to her house and sat him down,victini on the other hand looked shocked and frightened mesprit sighed. Victini she shouted he got out of his trance and looked at her "what" said victini , "what was all that about"asked an annoyed mesprit "I don't like to talk about it" victini replied in a cold voice then teleporting out of mesprit's house. Victini started to remember his past and the the dark memories about Rac and him.

Mesprit's tried to understand what happened right now and in the hall. She got up and went outside and wondered who was it that Arcues was talking to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rac was currently running from a bunch of ninjask he was faster though, he lost them in the river when he jumped in. He looked around then found it a bit odd that it was very silent...Then a Tyrantrum came out roaring. It looked crazy running around in circles biting into thin air, then Rac realized it was being controlled. Crap said Rac then it looked at Rac, growling at him it charged him. Rac picked it up with shadow and tossed it aside only to find team rocket,aqua,magma,plasma,flare grunts surrounding him... so tell me what you think That didn't make sense sorry for short chapter. Peace and out


	4. Chapter 4

Rac was ambushed he heard a loud bang and everything went white and he temporally lost hearing. He stumbled around then his mind clicked, they through a flash-bang. Then he was grabbed by rope and pulled up from the stomach he shot shadow balls in every except up, he grunted after he shot a shadow ball up and fell. The whiteness faded and his hearing recovered but it was to late, TR grunt released golbat,TM grunt sent out mightyana and Team aqua,then TG sent out garchomp,TP sent out herdier. They commanded the pokemon to use bite when they were done Rac was bleeding out then his eyes flashed a quick blood red color the back to brown, he used Silent a move especially for these moments, everything in the area became pitch black then Rac used Hammer Arm it hit each pokemon the grunts sent out. They slipped into unconsciousness and Rac used self-destruct and blew the grunts away but, he was still bleeding out from the bitting.

He just shook off the pain and slowly wakled toward a battle area. He did what most legendaries could do, go into human form. In his human form he had light brown skin, brown eyes,black t-shirt and shorts. He went over to a cave it was closed of by a lot of rock that are claimed impenetrable. He sat against the rock and ate a Oran berry while his cut recovered and giving him energy, even in his human form Oran berries still took affect as if he were a Pokemon.

His energy was now restored so he went up mountain and it was snowing he was going toward his home. Went he arrived he turned back into his Pokemon form and went in but, a Pokemon was watching from afar growling "how did he get into the cave...it impossible it can't be broken and you can't walked through it" the Pokemon said. "It's impenetrable thought" the Pokemon,now walking away.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7- 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Victini was on his bed in the hall,he shared a room with uxie but, right now uxie was somewhere in the hall probably in the library. Victini got up then BOOM victini stumbled out of bed surprised. D-a-a-a-m-i-t the vibration of the blast made the entire hall shake. Victini went outside his room to investigate and gasped at what he saw... Rac growled his mask was on and he was geared up with a auto-firing electric pistol and wrist blades. He smirked behind the mask and started walking towards Arceus's room but, Arceus got out in time to see Rac

"What do you want" Arcues growled. Rac only opened his hand "I want it back" Rac growled "I don't know what your talk- but Arceus was hit by a fast and powerful shadow ball and fainted. Most of the legendaries were shocked he went into Arceus's room and got a mask it was Rac's mask. Arceus had stole that mask from Rac while he was attacked. When he went out they were staring at him he just ignored it but ,then victini shouted "wait". Rac looked back but still teleported away.

1 Month later

Rac was injured he couldn't move his arms much it, his arms were more than broken they were crushed. his legs were basically torn up he could hardly walk at all...(Rac's pov) I was walking toward a old mini fortress of mine a small house made out of bricks but, ninjasks came out of trees "there's probably 100 of them " I thought. Then they all charged at me all of the were using X-sciccor, I found myself on the ground I felt warm liqiud on near my ribcage my breaths were slowed. "Is this the end" I thought then a very evil voice entered "no kill them all with no mercy do it savagely" the voice said I got up with cold red eyes but, when my eyes turn red it means Im beyond pissed or the very evil in me is awakened. Now I was pissed I used a powerful fire spin it went in circles buring each one, there screams of agony filled the air a group of friends heard and ran that way.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7 -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Arcues got healed but mad that he was beat by Rac, he had more to worry about because all the evil organizations were trying to get into the hall of origins. So Arcues got all The protection he needed but also needed Rac to protect all of it because he knew Rac was ruthless.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7 -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

(End of Rac's pov) Rac had won the battle by taking the leader's head but one was still a live and used the last of its power using X-sciccor on his ribcage knocking Rac down. Rac was now practically cheating death he was barely a live until victini,jirachi,keldeo,meloetta came out of some bushes after hearing the screams. They could tell all the ninjasks were dead but he wasn't when keldeo approached him Rac extended his claws and growled. Keldeo backed off a bit, "your one of the swords of justice" Rac said not in a delighted voice but slightly dark voice "yes" keldeo said confidently.

"I don't need your help" Rac growled "yes you do"victini said Rac gave him an annoyed look. You of all people should know this isn't enough to kill me Victini Rac spat out Victini looked down at his feet while Rac got up. They looked at Victini but he ignored the staring and said yeah but you won't be able to walk to your home in time it's to far and you don't have enough energy to teleport. Rac gave up he knew that what victini said was true so he went with them to the hall...


End file.
